Secret of the Silver Blades
Secret of the Silver Blades is the third title in the four-game Pool of Radiance series of computer role-playing games developed by Strategic Simulations, Inc.. It was published by Strategic Simulations, Inc. and WizardWorks. It is the sequel to ''Curse of the Azure Bonds''. Plot The party is magically summoned to the mining town of New Verdigris, located in a valley deep in the Dragonspine Mountains, in hopes that they will save the town from the overwhelming evil that threatens it. New Verdigris is located on the ruins of a much older city that was suddenly covered by a glacier three hundred years ago. However, the glacier is now receding, which led to the town being reestablished and the resumption of mining operations. While New Verdigris initially prospered, three months ago, a new mineshaft was opened and monsters began pouring through from an unknown source. Previous efforts to stop the monsters have failed and they have made it to the ruins and are threatening to invade the town. The party is the town's last hope of finding the source of the evil and clearing the scourge. Gameplay To play Secret of the Silver Blades, one simply needs to create characters and form a party. The gameplay basics are identical to all games in the series. Characters can also be imported from Pool of Radiance and Curse of the Azure Bonds. Secret of the Silver Blades is similar to its two predecessors in gameplay and graphics. There is no overworld in this game, however. It takes place entirely in the first person maps. Graphics did improve slightly, though everything was still drawn in 16 colors. The game includes some new features introduced with Champions of Krynn, and adds a difficulty selector that the player can used to change the power of the enemy creatures. The game world was the largest yet for a Gold Box game, and it included cut scene illustrations of the story. It is the first Gold Box game in which random encounters do not stop after a certain point. Mages have the ability to use spells up to level 7, while clerics can reach level 6 spells. The arrow keys are conveniently usable to select menu options as opposed to using hotkeys, which was the only way in earlier titles, though the hotkey option is still available. Index Characters :;Companions: Deric • Vala :;Other: Derf Strongman • Dreadlord Eldamar • Marcus • Sargatha : Oswulf Creatures :basilisk • bugbear • canary • cloud giant • cockatrice • displacer beast • drider • dwarf • elf • ettin • fire giant • frost giant • gargoyle • giant crocodile • giant slug • giant snake • giant spider • gnome • griffon • gynosphinx • half-elf • halfling • hell hound • hill giant • hippogriff • human • hydra • iron golem • lizardman • margoyle • mastodon • medusa • megalo-centipede • minotaur • mobat • neo otyugh • ogre • otyugh • phase spider • purple worm • pyrohydra • red dragon • remorhaz • storm giant • umber hulk • white dragon • worg • wyvern Locations :;Inns & Taverns: Minotaur and Mermaid Pub :;Shops: New Verdigris Magic Shop :;Settlements: New Verdigris :;Wilderness: Dragonspine Mountains :;Regions: Moonsea : Phlan Magic :;Magic items: amulet of Eldamar • boots of speed • cloak of displacement • cloak of protection • dart of the hornet's nest • elixir of youth • eyes of charming • gauntlets of ogre power • girdle of giant strength • necklace of missiles • periapt of health • potion of extra healing • potion of invisibility • potion of speed • ring of fire resistance • ring of protection • ring of Tyr • ring of wizardry • scroll of protection from dragon breath • staff of Oswulf • stone of good luck • wand of fireballs • wand of ice storm • wand of lightning • paralyzation :;Spells: barkskin • bestow curse • bless • blink • burning hands • cause blindness • cause disease • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • charm monster • charm person • charm person or mammal • cloudkill • cone of cold • confusion • cure disease • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • curse • death spell • delayed blast fireball • detect magic • detect invisibility • dimension door • dispel magic • disintegrate • enlarge • entangle • faerie fire • fear • feeblemind • find traps • fire shield • flame strike • fireball • friends • fumble • globe of invulnerability • harm • haste • heal • hold monster • hold person • ice storm • invisibility to animals • knock • lightning bolt • magic missile • mass invisibility • minor globe of invulnerability • mirror image • neutralize poison • poison • prayer • protection from evil • protection from good • protection from normal missiles • raise dead • ray of enfeeblement • read magic • remove curse • resist cold • resist fire • shield • shocking grasp • silence • slay living • sleep • slow poison • snake charm • spiritual hammer • sticks to snakes • stinking cloud • stone to flesh • strength Organizations : Black Circle • Fire Knives • Silver Blades Religions : Bane • Gond • Tyr Miscellaneous :;Weapons & Armor: banded mail • bastard sword • battleaxe • broad sword • chain mail • club • composite longbow • dagger • dart • flail • halberd • hammer • handaxe • javelin • light crossbow • leather armor • longbow • longsword • mace • morningstar • plate mail • ring armor • scale armor • scimitar • shield • shortbow • short sword • sling • spear • staff sling • trident • two-handed sword Gallery Secret-of-the-silver-blades-dos-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of DOS edition. SotSS-title-screen-dos-amiga-1.png|First title screen of Amiga and DOS editions. SotSS-title-screen-dos-amiga-2.png|Main title screen of Amiga and DOS editions. SotSS-title-screen-com64.png|Title screen for Commodore 64 edition. Appendix Game Credits ;Amiga: * Story and development: David Shelley * Amiga Producer: Daniel Cermak * Amiga Development: David A. Lucca, Nicholas Beliaeff * Musical Score: John Halbleib * Encounter Design: David Shelley, Michael Mancuso, Ken Humphries, Graeme Bayless, Rick E. White * Playtest: Jeffrey Shotwell, Cyrus G. Harris, Dennis Zahina * Graphic Arts: Mark Johnson, Laura R. Bowen, Fred Butts, Cyrus Lum, Susan Manley, Michael Provenza, Tom Wahl * Programming: Ken Nicholson, Russell Brown * Box artwork: Larry Elmore * Project Director: Jason T. Linhart * Design: Kiri Naiman, Stephen Linhart * Playtesting: Herb Perez, Kiri Naiman, Richard K. Ware * Programming: David Blake, Jason T. Linhart * Art: Carol Tanguay, Herb Perez, Kiri Naiman * Music: Doug Hewitt ;Commodore 64: * Programming: Paul Murray * Encounter Design: David Shelley, Michael Mancuso, Ken Humphries, Graeme Bayless, Rick E. White * Story and Development: David Shelley * Graphic Arts: Mark Johnson, Laura R. Bowen, Fred Butts, Cyrus Lum, Susan Manley, Michael Provenza, Tom Wahl * Musical Score: John Halbleib * Playtest: Cyrus G. Harris, Don McClure, David A. Lucca, Clifford Mann, Rick Wilson, Erik Flom, James Young, Larry Stephen Webber ;DOS: * Project Development: David Shelley * Programming: Russell Brown, Ken Nicholson * Encounter Authors: Graeme Bayless (Middle Level of Castle), Ken Humphries (Mines / Temple of Tyr / Ice Giant Village), Michael Mancuso (Ruins / Well of Knowledge / Dungeon / Ice Crevasses), David Shelley (New Verdigris / Castle Entrance / Finale), Rick E. White (Drider Base) * Art Director: Mark Johnson * Graphics / Artwork: Laura R. Bowen, Fred Butts, Mark Johnson, Cyrus Lum, Susan Manley, Michael Provenza, Tom Wahl * Music: John Halbleib * Sound Effects: John Halbleib * Writing / Dialogue / Story: David Shelley * Playtesting: Erik Flom, David A. Lucca, Clifford Mann, Don McClure, Larry Stephen Webber, Rick E. White, Richard Wilson, James Young, John Kirk * Documentation: Rick Wilson * Project Manager: Victor Penman * Art, Graphic Design & DTP: Louis Saekow Design, Peter Gascoyne, David Boudreau * Pre‑press Production: Louis Saekow Design, Kirk Nichols, Ray Garcia * Printing: Muller Printing Co. * Clue Book Writter: David Shelley, Michael Mancuso, Ken Humphries * Clue Book Art, Graphic Design and Desktop Publishing: Louis Saekow Design, Peter Gascoyne, David Boudreau * Clue Book Printing: A&a Printers and Lithographers ;Macintosh: * Mac Producer: Daniel Cermak * Mac Playtest: John Kirk, John C. Boockholdt, Mike Balajadia, Glen A. Cureton * Encounter Design: David Shelley, Michael Mancuso, Ken Humphries, Graeme Bayless, Rick E. White * Story and development: David Shelley * Mac Development: David A. Lucca, Nicholas Beliaeff * Graphic Arts: Mark Johnson, Laura R. Bowen, Fred Butts, Cyrus Lum, Susan Manley, Michael Provenza, Tom Wahl * Programming: Ken Nicholson, Russell Brown * Project Director: Jason T. Linhart * Design: Kiri Naiman, Stephen Linhart * Playtesting: Herb Perez, Kiri Naiman, Richard K. Ware * Programming: David Blake, Jason T. Linhart * Art: Carol Tanguay, Herb Perez, Kiri Naiman * Music: Doug Hewitt ;PC-98: * Story and Development: David Shelley * Programming: Ken Nicholson, Russ Brown * Encounter Design: David Shelley, Michael Mancuso, Ken Humphries, Graeme Bayless, Rick White * Musical Score: John Halbleib * Graphic Arts: Mark Johnson, Laura R. Bowen, Fred Butts, Cyrus Lum, Susan Manley, Michael Provenza, Tom Wahl * * Playtest: Rick White, Don McClure, David A. Lucca, Clifford Mann, Rick Wilson, Erik Flom, James Young, Larry Stephen Webber Further Reading * * * * * * * See Also * Pool of Radiance * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Pools of Darkness Connections Category:Computer games Category:Published in 1990